User talk:Dr.Chamberlin
Hello there, this is the good Doctor's discussion page. Leave a message! Redirects No matter how you slice it, having duplicate articles (from what I could tell, character for character) is still not a good idea. I redirected based on which was the original article, with the most edits, instead of based on the title. On Wikipedia there is a "move" function that moves over the page history with the article (instead of doing a copy and paste job like I think you were attempting). This is the proper way to move an article to a new title. I've never edited a Wikia wiki, but I do have many years experience with the MediaWiki software that it uses. The interface is a little different here, so I'll leave finding the "move" function to you. And as I said before, the grammar on that one article was horrible. And traveled is still spelled incorrectly. 22:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I had no idea the British spelled it differently. The only common spelling differences I recognize are the -er and -re ending thing. If you watch the Mummy, it says 1923 for the beginning, and then "Three years later". I only recognize it because I just watched the DVD today. As for past tense, I don't know what the convention used on this particular Wiki is, but for everything else, in writing about fiction, everything is written in the present tense. If you can't look up a source, just believe on that. The reasoning they used in school was that every time you read or watch the fictional work, the events happen again. You can read about it at the Wikipedia Manual of Style. Again, I don't know about the manual of style for this project, but the present tense rule is used in all other formal writing. I probably won't get an account here, but if I wanted to really work on Mummy articles, I would do it at Wikipedia where I already have an account. At most, I'll make minor changes, as I have today. You do also realize that if you click the links in The Mummy article that say Richard O'Connell, they go no where, because is no such article. That's why I fixed them. I have no idea why you changed them back, but whatever. 00:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps the reason that you are the only one who edits here is because every time I attempted to correct a factual error, you reverted it, and said for me to let you handle it. Just a thought. I could be wrong, but I won't be editing here for at least a while. 00:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. It looks like you've put a lot of work in to Rickipedia, and the wiki is in very good shape. Could you please categorize the remaining ? With that small adjustment I'd be happy to add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Good job. I've added you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 22:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Again Hi. Your front page is in some disarray with a lot of duplicate content and mis-formatting. Also it really needs a picture (or several); the logo is nice but there should be lots of picture options for The Mummy. Finally there are a few . Let me know when you have spruced up the front page and gotten the last few pages categorized. -- Wendy (talk) 02:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sheila Page as a request can you make a page with pictures of Sheila from when she appeared until she was thrown out? Sheila okay i understand what you're saying. it's just like what you did for the main picture, just cut off johnathan and leave just her like for instance have like a picture in the subtitle it says "Call Me!" Jet Li & Michelle Yeoh I know alot about these two actors (massive Hong Kong Aaction Cinema buff) but i'm not sure how i should put it down on this Wiki as such. any ideas? 07:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi Dr. Chamberlin, I've tagged an article with the delete template so maybe you could check out Category:Candidates_for_deletion. You are doing some great work with this wiki. 23:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 03:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Burnsiefan01 Hi! Just wanted to say thanks, you helped me learn a lot about one of my favorite movies! Answered a lot of questiobs too! -burnsiefan01 (Oops! That's "questions") Hey, do you mind if maybe you could add some more pictures to Bernard Burns' file? He's my favorite character. I would, but I don't know how to access some pictures. Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you, you have full power to decide whether you want to or not. =D -burnsiefan01 And just to let you know, I wasn't buttering you up so I could ask you a favor. If it seemed that way, I'm sorry. 05:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC)burnsiefan01 Hi, Dr. Chamberlin. This is a new user of Rickipedia, B. B., to make it short. I'm writing a note to you because I need your advise. I accidentally got logged in, however impossible that may seem, and I was wondering how do I make a profile page correctly? I didn't want to put something on there and it ends up where I don't want it be. Also, I can't change my name to what I want it to be (I just told you the abbreviations) and the computer keeps changing it to something really dumb, something like a bunch of numbers. I'm new here, and Help selection doesn't have the help I need so far; so I thought, "Hey, here's a user who's experienced in the field, so maybe he has advise." I mean, you do know this wiki like the back of your hand, right? Just asking for help here, don't mean to push you. You don't have to write back if you don't want to. 22:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC)B. B. Whoa! I had no idea I had a talk page! I thought you just read things and considered to do them or not! I had no idea you were answering until I investigated my own property and found that talk page. Thanks for answering! The note on top of this note, you know, the one asking for advise, was right before I found that talk page. Just to let you know, I decided burnsiefan01 was, well, kind of wierd, so I'm changing my name to B. B. I'm also remodling my "character". You'll see who I *really* am on my profile page. (I did that name--burnsiefan01--so it wouldn't look like I'm an open target to computer viruses. If you just put a regular name, I figured, that would be a lot better to track. But after seeing some *really* wierd names, I thought maybe I could just make it simple.) I hope you got that. So now that I'm a user, I'm not just going to be a person writing on Talk, I'm going to be a *user*. Okay, I probably won't do much because I hardly even know this wedsite and what if I click a virus, but at least it's not like I'm a person that comes and just asks questions. I'm going to find a way to at least be a help...somehow. It may take me a long time, but hey, it'll be worth it when it happens. And really, I am new here. 22:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC)B. B. I just read my talk page again, and the problem is, I'm having problems with my e-mail. Hopefully it isn't a hacker, but I'll try and get it sorted today since I'm off of work. 23:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC)B. B. Refrase that: some time this week. And I'm not trying to put it off; or trying to make excuses, although this sounds like it, but today I was a little booked with "helping paint the church"...and same with tomorrow. I don't think I'll be on the netbook for a little while, considerably till Saterday. And if you think I should do it *now*, right after that job, I feel inclined to disagree. 10:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC)B. B. All right, I'm sorry, but I can't join. It's a little complicated, and I really don't want to talk about it. Just my own reason. --B. B. Main Page Hi Dr. Chamberlin, is it okay with you if I update the main page and make it look a little more clean and dynamic (visually)? Also, do you want to update the top navigation with all of the new Wikia features? Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC)